Tony Battie
Demetrius Antonio Battie (born February 11, 1976 in Dallas, Texas) is an American professional Basketball player for the NBA's Orlando Magic. High school and college career Battie attended South Oak Cliff High School in Dallas and played College basketball for the Texas Tech Red Raiders where he ended his career as the school all-time leader in blocked shots with 162. NBA career Battie was drafted fifth overall by the Denver Nuggets in the 1997 NBA Draft where he played one season. He then played for the Boston Celtics. He remained with the Celtics for six years before moving on to the Cleveland Cavaliers. The Cavaliers traded him to the Orlando Magic for Drew Gooden and Anderson Varejão. On September 25, 2000, Battie, along with his brother, saved his teammate, Paul Pierce, by rushing him to a nearby hospital after a near-fatal stabbing. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1997–98 | align="left" | Denver Nuggets | 65 || 49 || 23.2 || .446 || .214 || .702 || 5.4 || .9 || .8 || 1.1 || 8.4 |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 50 || 15 || 22.4 || .519 || .000 || .672 || 6.0 || 1.1 || .6 || 1.4 || 6.7 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Boston | 82 || 4 || 18.4 || .477 || .125 || .675 || 5.0 || .8 || .6 || .9 || 6.6 |- | align="left" | 2000 | align="left" | Boston | 40 || 25 || 21.1 || .537 || .000 || .638 || 5.8 || .4 || .7 || 1.5 || 6.5 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Boston | 74 || 73 || 24.6 || .541 || .000 || .677 || 6.5 || .5 || .8 || .9 || 6.9 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Boston | 67 || 62 || 25.1 || .539 || .200 || .746 || 6.5 || .7 || .5 || 1.2 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Boston | 23 || 6 || 21.8 || .479 || 1.000 || .697 || 5.1 || .9 || .3 || .9 || 5.9 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Cleveland Cavaliers | 50 || 1 || 19.5 || .427 || .125 || .768 || 4.8 || .7 || .4 || .9 || 5.4 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Orlando Magic | 81 || 32 || 23.4 || .460 || .000 || .723 || 5.6 || .5 || .4 || 1.0 || 4.9 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Orlando | 82 || 82 || 27.0 || .507 || .000 || .664 || 5.6 || .6 || .6 || .8 || 7.9 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Orlando | 66 || 66 || 23.9 || .489 || .000 || .675 || 5.2 || .5 || .4 || .4 || 6.1 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 680 || 415 || 23.0 || .492 || .123 || .692 || 5.6 || .7 || .6 || .9 || 6.7 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 16 || 16 || 27.7 || .488 || .000 || .619 || 7.6 || .8 || .6 || 1.9 || 6.1 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Boston | 10 || 10 || 21.3 || .564 || .000 || .500 || 4.9 || .5 || .4 || 1.4 || 6.6 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Orlando Magic | 4 || 4 || 21.8 || .389 || .000 || .250 || 4.0 || .3 || .0 || .0 || 3.8 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 30 || 30 || 24.8 || .503 || .000 || .545 || 6.2 || .6 || .5 || 1.5 || 5.9 Category:Celtics players